La mélodie des violons
by Liiliize71
Summary: 1698. Une fête. Une servante. Un lieutenant. Du charme. Un oubli. La mort. Un ami. Surprise... Je suis pas très doué pour les résumés... mais venir s'il vous plait
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Et bien voila, je me lance dans les fictions de Twilight =). J'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration qui me manquait.

Cette fiction m'est venue en tête au moment où j'écoutais une chanson de J. (et oui j'aime beaucoup ce genre de classiques ^^). L'idée d'imaginer nos deux héros préférés dans le contexte de la chanson a fait tilt dans ma tête.

Au final, j'ai finis par écrire ce prologue. Je n'attends plus que vos impressions =)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement -_-') mais ils appartiennent à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer. Il y aura une toute petite exception pour le prologue.

Et bien… Bonne lecture =) !

Prologue

( Tournent les violons – Jean-Jacques Goldman )

_Grande fête au château il y a bien longtemps  
Les belles et les beaux, nobliaux, noble sang  
De tout le royaume on est venu dansant_

Toute cette agitation dans les cuisines me donnait mal à la tête. Mais qui ne serait pas excitait par cette fête que tout le royaume attendez avec impatience, l'anniversaire de Dame Miriam. Aujourd'hui, tout comme ma mère l'avait fait le jour de l'anniversaire de la mère de Dame Miriam, je suis chargée du service parmi les nobles qui dansent. C'est la première fois que j'ai le droit d'aller dans ce genre de fête.

_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon à seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait tellement de monde. Il me bouscule, ne font pas attention à moi. J'ai bien peur que les verres finissent sur le sol grâce à ma maladresse. Les nobles semblent si grands et si autoritaire qu'au moment où je m'approche d'eux, je n'ose lever mon regard de mes souliers. Et puis je vis un homme rentrer.

_Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant_

Différent… Oui il l'était. La plupart des hommes étaient blonds et dotés d'yeux bleus ciels. Lui… Lui il était l'extrême opposé des personnages avec qui j'avais eu l'habitude de servir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux cuivré et il semblait avoir négligé sa coiffure mais cela lui allait tellement bien. Ses yeux de la couleur de l'émeraude avaient une étincelle de malice. Il était beau, oui. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me perdre dans des fantasmes interdit et fou. Je me laissais guider par les violons qui redoublaient de vitesse.

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons_

_Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance_

Tout le monde est emporté par l'hypnose des violons et je les regarde, fasciné. Si seulement ce genre de choses pouvait arriver à la servante que j'étais. Je passe à coté du groupe où le bel homme était et n'osait le regarder. Quelques mètres après, je ne sus si je rêvais où si cela était la réalité. Une main frôla ma hanche et je tournais la tête pour Le voir.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire_

Son sourire était au combien éblouissant et j'en restais paralysée. Ses mots repassaient et repassaient dans ma tête. Sa douce haleine m'avait envahi. Le contact de sa main sur ma hanche. Son regard charmeur. Tout. Tout en lui m'avait ébloui. Me rendant compte que je n'avais bougé de l'endroit où j'étais depuis quelques minutes et me rendit en cuisine, le cœur battant. C'était court, et pourtant… Mon cœur ne cessait de battre et mes joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. J'en suis tombée folle amoureuse, me l'avouant à grand peine.

_Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs_

Je n'en peux plus… Tout ce travail… Au final, après quelque mois, je ne l'ai plus revu. Et pourtant, ce souvenir est encré dans ma tête et en fermant les yeux, je ressens encore sa main, son haleine, son regard, sa bouche parfaite, ses dents d'ivoire, la douce musique des violons et cette phrase « Tu es bien jolie »…

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails_

J'étais parti me promener dans la forêt, ayant un temps de pause et m'asseyait dans une clairière. Tellement plongée dans mes souvenirs que je n'entendis pas quelqu'un approcher. Mais aurait il fallu que j'eu une ouïe particulièrement développée pour l'entendre, je ne sentis pas ma mort approché. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était son visage, son sourire, ses yeux d'émeraude.

_En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie_

Je n'eu le temps d'hurler qu'on me plaqua au sol. Je vis un homme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène qui devait avoir la vingtaine et les yeux noirs d'encre. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle soif mais aussi avec un peu de retrait, du dégout, du dégout pour lui-même. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je tentais de me relever mais sa poigne sur mes bras était telle que je ne pouvais bouger. Il me regarda avec douleur et s'approcha de mon cou. Et soudain, je compris. Il n'était pas humain. C'est la seule conclusion qui me venait à l'esprit quand je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir. Et la, je vis l'objet de mon meurtre, la chose qui allait me faire au combien souffrir et qui me mena a cette conclusion. Ses crocs. Acérés qui avançaient vers ma gorge. Un vampire. J'allais finir comme repas. Me laissant aller, je bougeais ma tête sur le coté pour que mon cou soit plus accessible.

J'entendis un léger pardon et je sentis une pression puis quelque chose s'enfoncer. La douleur fut tellement puissante que je ne pus réprimer un hurlement qu'il cacha bien vite d'une main posé sur ma bouche. Sentant ma vie partir, je fermais les yeux et pensais encore et toujours à lui. La fin de ma vie lui était entièrement consacrée mais il n'en aurait jamais conscience. Je l'aimais, juste pour quelques mots. Il était devenu ma fascination.

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours_

Finalement, je tombais dans l'inconscience, la dernière chose que je vis, fus mon ravisseur qui relevait la tête, mon sang autour des lèvres et une lueur rouge dans le regard. Il semblait paniqué et regardait autour de lui. Je souris et laissa retomber ma tête.

Moi, Isabella Marie Swan, je suis morte le 13 Août 1968, 1 mois avant mon 18ème anniversaire.

Morte ? Finalement qui le sait vraiment ?

Alors ?? Ca vous a plu ? Il y a des choses à revoir ?

Si cela vous a plus, j'espère avoir beaucoup de vos avis =)

En attendant vos reviews, le chapitre 1 sera posté dans quelque temps.

Je vous aime déjà mes lecteurs !

Liiliize71


	2. Chapter 2

Hey' ! =)

Je suis désolé du retard !!!!!!! J'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire cette semaine ce qui m'a empêché de poster la suite avant !!! Tout d'abord, je pars le vendredi 7 aout et je ne reviens que 2 semaines après… donc je vais vous poster le chapitre 2 dans la semaine normalement. Je suis désolé de partir comme ca après un début de fiction mais je ne pensais pas partir en vacances ^^.

Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews qu'y m'ont fait plaisir. Plusieurs personnes ont des théories et c'est toujours la même mais je ne vais pas gâcher le suspense et vous laissez voir l'issue de l'histoire.

Enfin bref, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise =) et j'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours ^^.

Bonne lecture =).

_P.S : Il y a eu une petite erreur de ma part dans le chapitre 1. Bella n'a pas été transformé le 13 Août 1968 mais le 13 Août 1698 ^^. Désolée de la faute._

Chapitre 1

_Changements_

Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité mourir, j'étais beaucoup trop attachée à la vie, mais la douleur en moi est telle que je ne souhaite que cela. Mourir dans les plus brefs délais. Je sentais la douleur, comme un poison, se répandre dans chaque partie de mon corps passant de ma cuisse allant dans mon estomac et finalement s'arrêter à l'endroit de mon cœur. L'endroit qui me faisait le plus souffrir. J'entendais que les battements de mon cœur devenaient de moins en moins forts et présents. Et soudain, j'entendis le dernier battement qui signifiait que j'étais enfin morte. Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur, au contraire, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Je vis une lumière au loin, croyant que c'était enfin la porte du paradis, j'ouvrais les yeux. Ce que je vis fut légèrement différent à ce que je m'attendais. J'étais dans une petite pièce avec des murs en bois, une fenêtre ouverte et une chaise était juste en face du lit sur lequelle j'étais couchée. Surprise, j'émis un petit cri. Mais la voix que j'entendis ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la mienne, elle était mélodieuse et douce. Je me relevais doucement et regardais par la fenêtre. Un détail me frappa au moment où un oiseau passa devant la fenêtre. Je l'avais vu dans les moindres détails, son plumage, ses yeux, son bec, tout. Tout ce qui était autour de moi, je le voyais dans les plus grands détails. C'est la que je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je fermais les yeux et prenais ma respiration. Mais je ne sentis pas l'air rentré, juste des odeurs. L'odeur du bois, l'odeur des fleurs, l'odeur des animaux. La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais, surprise. L'homme en face de moi se tenait sur la porte et souriait. Je le reconnus.

Vous… Vous êtes l'homme de la forêt ? Le son de ma voix me surprit encore. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'entendre ainsi.

Appelle-moi Chris. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin réveillé. Nous allons passer du temps ensemble, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de moi et la rapprocha. Il me fit un sourire encourageant et je m'approchais de lui. Il sentait bon. Une douce odeur. S'en m'en rendre compte, j'étais à moitié sur lui. Gênée, je me reculais et baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes joues rosés. Mais je ne sentis pas l'habituelle chaleur sur mes joues. Surprise, je le regardais et profitant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je le regardais plus détaillement. Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient coiffés en pic sur le haut de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambrée avec une nuance de pourpre. Son nez était droit. Sa bouche fine. Sous sa chemise blanche, on remarquait sa musculature impressionnante. Mais le détail qui me frappa le plus fut la couleur de sa peau. Il était blanc, très blanc comme la couleur d'une craie.

Maintenant, j'imagine que tu as des questions n'est ce pas ?

Et bien… Il est vrai que beaucoup de choses se mélangent dans ma tête. Tout d'abord comment ce fait il que je ne suis pas morte ? Mon cœur ne bat plus, je ne l'entends plus.

En disant ça, j'avais posé ma main à l' endroit ou mon cœur était supposé être. Mais je ne ressentis rien. Je relevais la tête et vit qu'il me souriait.

Tu n'es pas morte, enfin pas physiquement, ton apparence corporelle humaine a disparu ainsi que ton cœur est mort avec. D'énormes choses ont changés en toi, mais avant de te les montrer, il faut que je te dise qui tu es devenue. Tu as du te rendre compte que tu voyais les choses plus clairement et que tu sentais les choses différemment. Tu découvriras tes autres capacités le moment venu. Tout d'abord, tu n'a plus de sang en toi. C'est pourquoi quand tu t'es senti gênée, tu n'a pas senti tes joues rougir. Tu ne peux plus te montrer au soleil devant le peuple, car ta peau scintille comme des diamants. Ensuite, tu ne peux plus sentir le froid, la chaleur comme tu as du t'en rendre compte (j'acquiesçais) car ton corps est lui-même a une température très inférieure de celle des humains. Et voila la partie la plus difficile à supporter. Tu ne pourras plus te nourrir d'aliments comme la viande, les fruits… La seule chose qu'il te faut, c'est… du sang.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me dire ce que j'étais devenu car avec cette dernière phrase, j'avais compris._ Vampire._ J'étais devenu un vampire. Ces mots tournaient dans ma tête.

Mais comment ?

Il parut légèrement gêné et me dit :

Et bien… Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas « mangé » et tu étais la. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher et j'ai bu ton sang. Au final, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter mais il était trop tard pour arrêter ta transformation. D'habitude je me nourris du sang animal mais je n'en avais pas trouvé sur mon chemin.

On ne peut pas empêcher la transformation ?

Non malheureusement. Un point positif, tu étais déjà une belle jeune fille mais maintenant, tu es devenue magnifique.

Si j'étais encore humaine, je suis sure que mon cœur se serrait accéléré et mes joues seraient en feu. Je remarquais qu'il avait bougé et le voyais approcher un miroir. A l'intérieur, je voyais une fille de 17 ans. J'eu un sursaut en voyant que cette jeune fille n'était autre que moi. Mais j'avais changée. Je me rapprochais du miroir. J'avais la même peau couleur craie. Mes cheveux, la plupart du temps emmêlés, étaient soyeux et ondulés le long de mes épaules, ils avaient gardés leurs couleurs châtains mais avait des reflets changeant avec la couleur du jour. Mon visage était en forme de cœur et mes lèvres étaient pulpeuses et aussi rouge que le sang. Je portais toujours ma robe de servante et me montrait les formes avantageuses que j'avais gagné. Je regardai enfin mes yeux. Ils étaient noirs, très noirs et il y avait un peu de rouge au fond de mon regard. Je restais quelques minutes à me regarder et me retournais vers Chris qui tenait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon d'écuyer noire.

Impressionnant non ? Je t'ais dégoté ça au château, j'ai fait exprès de prendre quelque chose de pas trop voyant.

J'allais lui répondre quand une douleur me prit à la gorge. Je portais ma main à la gorge. J'avais soif. Et pas loin d'ici se trouvait une odeur horriblement délicieuse. Il se rendit compte de mon trouble mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir que j'étais parti dans la forêt à la recherche de cette odeur. Je finis par la trouver mais ce que je vis me figea sur place. C'était lui. Il tenait une blonde par la taille et lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille. Bien que je ne le veuille pas, je les entendais. Elle riait, il souriait. Je sentis une blessure s'ouvrir à l'endroit précis où mon cœur aurait du être.

Avez-vous appris la disparition d'une servante au château de Dame Miriam ?

Non, je n'en étais point au courant, ma chère. Qui est la disparue ?

Une certaine Isabella Marie Swan. Cheveux châtains, yeux marron. Banale.

Et bien je ne vois pas qui c'est. Le jour de cette fête, je ne rappelle pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé tellement j'étais en bonne compagnie.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle lui rendit par un sourire. Ce que j'entendis me déchira. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit. La colère qui montait en moi était tellement forte qu'elle me mit à genoux. J'entendis Chris arriver.

Bella, tu…

Laisses moi…

Je ne peux pas, tu va…

LAISSES MOI !!!!

Mon cri retentit dans la forêt et les fit s'arrêter. Je le regardais avec tant de froideur et de colère qu'il recula d'un pas.

Edward, que t'arrive-t'il ?

Il ne répondit rien, me fixant toujours. Le vent s'était mis à souffler et était de plus en plus fort. Je me relevais lentement. Il me regarda de haut en bas et s'arrêta sur mes yeux à nouveau. Je vis de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Quand je commençais à avancer, Chris agrippa mon bras.

Je t'es dit de me laisser !

Hors de question, Bella ! Tu es une nouvelle née et tu pourrais faire plus de dégâts que tu ne crois pas.

Je me retournais et le regardais. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais ma colère était telle que je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'écouter. Je me dégageais et l'envoyait contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la clairière. J'en profitais pour sauter sur Edward et le jetais contre un arbre. La fille hurla. Je n'eu qu'a me retourner et elle se tut d'un seul coup.

Je sentis soudain une odeur de sang s'engouffrer dans ma gorge. Je regardais Edward qui était contre l'arbre, la main en sang. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvais contre lui. Il me regardait paniquée. Mon coté rationnelle me disait de le lâcher et de partir loin d'ici mais je voulais me venger. Je voulais qu'il souffre comme j'étais en train de souffrir. Je pris sa main et sentis le sang avant de boire le sang en surface. Il ne comprenait toujours rien. Je me rapprochais de son cou et dis :

- Le jour de cette fête, tu m'as envouté puis détruite. Voila ce que tu gagnes.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je plantais mes crocs dans sa gorge. Le liquide afflua dans ma gorge. C'était délicieux et chaud. Je le sentis se crispé et un cri sortit de sa bouche. Tout comme Chris l'avait fait avec moi, je mis ma main sur sa bouche. Les secondes passèrent et je le senti faiblir. Je ne voulais pas que ca se finisse. Quand soudain, quelqu'un me prit par l'épaule et m'envoya au loin. Je m'écrasais contre un arbre mais ne ressentait aucune douleur. Je me relevais et me retrouvais en quelques secondes en face de Chris qui tenait la tête d'Edward. Il me regardait de son regard émeraude. Je le regardais et me rendais compte de ce que j'avais fait. Après un dernier regard, il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Il faut partir Bella. Nous devons quitter cet endroit, ce pays même !

Il se mit devant la fille, lui posa la main sur les yeux et elle tomba a terre inconsciente. Je me rendais compte petit à petit de ce que j'avais fait. J'avais tué. J'avais tué l'homme que j'aimais ! Je regardais dans le vide quand Chris hurla :

Bella ! Nous devons partir… vite !

En lui lançant un dernier regard, je partis en courant derrière Chris. Arriver a la cabane, il me laissa et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Je m'approchais du miroir et regardais mes yeux. Ils étaient pourpres. Ils me montraient le crime que j'avais commis. Je tombais à genoux et me prit la tête. Les minutes passèrent et je sentis Chris me serrer l'épaule doucement.

Bella… Mets ce que je t'ai apporté tout à l'heure et partons. Ce qui s'est passé était normal et ca serait arrivé avec n'importe qu'elle autre personne.

Je pris les habits et les mettais. En sortant, je vis deux chevaux bruns et noirs qui nous attendaient. Sans perdre de temps, je montais sur le cheval brun et nous partions. Du haut de la colline, je voyais le château de Dame Miriam, l'endroit où j'étais née, où j'avais vécu et où j'étais morte. Bien que les situations ne furent pas les mêmes, j'ai eu la même destinée que ma mère. Je suis morte dans cette forêt. La Bella que je suis désormais n'est plus celle que j'étais avant. Avec un dernier regard, je partis derrière Chris vers ma nouvelle vie.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Il m'a prit du temps à l'écrire mais au final, je le trouve plutôt correct =)

J'attends vos impressions, vous avez juste a appuyer sur le bouton vert en dessous ^^

J'vous aimeuh !! =D

Liiliize71


End file.
